The Illness
by writer-jm
Summary: Something's wrong with Haruka. To find out, read inside. Warning: Shoujoai pairings!


This story is a result of a strange dream. I'm not kidding! Not the strangest dream I've had (I've been attacked by Nobunaga from Samurai Warriors and the Angel of Death itself!) I'm still kickin' in case you're wondering why it's taken so long for another post from me… This is short, but I hope it tides you over… That and I've been dying to post this, so bear with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. The owner would probably strangle me for this one (or the Red Ninja), so don't sell me out!

A Strange Illness

A small group of the Senshi were gathered at the Outers' mansion. Haruka had been feeling sick, but was too macho to complain about it. A day or so into the illness, she happened to lose her lunch. Michiru quickly gave her opinion on what to do with her attitude and called Ami.

In such a tight-nit group, news tends to travel fast. If Ami knows something, Makoto automatically knows, since they share an apartment. If Makoto knows, Usagi willfind outwhile she's begging for a homemade treat. Once Usagi, knows, she will immediately contact her best-friend Minako and will eventually tell girlfriend Rei, when properly threatened by lack of affection. Minako may have already known due to her relationship with Setsuna, unless otherwise separated. It made almost any secret impossible to keep without threats of death or no 'kissy time.' Thus, acurious pair of Senshi arrived at Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna's place.

"Hi, Michiru," Minako said warmly, "how's the 'man' of the house?"

"She's fine." Michiru replied. Her worry was obvious through the smile. She let Minako and Rei into the house. She looked behind them. "Where's Makoto and Usagi?"

Rei spoke up. "Makoto apparently has to be at her part-time job and Usako's not feeling well either." At Michiru's concerned look, Rei continued, "She's just got a tummy ache or something. I left her in bed at home with her parents. Ami's already done an examination on her."

Michiru shook her head. "Ami should start charging us for her services. We could put her through the rest of college." They shared a laugh as they entered Michiru and Haruka's room. The sandy-haired woman was lying in bed looking irritated. Setsuna was sitting next to the bed in a chair looking like a mother hen.

"Hi, Rei, Minako," Haruka said, her voice slightly weaker. Setsuna stood up to greet an enthusiastic Minako who nearly tackled her to the floor. Rei went to the bedside and smiled at Haruka, who looked as if she were thinking.

"Where's Usako?" the racer looked disappointed.

"She's not feeling well either." Rei said.

"Darn, if I weren't sick I could make her feel all better," she said with a lecherous pout. Michiru gave a false stern look and poked her wife's arm. "I kidding! Well, maybe…"

"Do you want Minako to be your nurse? I'm sure she'd be willing…" The cute blonde turned from nuzzling her green-haired girlfriend to look at Haruka with a huge grin.

Haruka promptly turned green. "I'm sorry, Michi. You're the only medicine I need… I'm sure Rei'll do fine."

Rei looked around. "Where's Ami, anyway?"

Setsuna answered. "She's running a test. She should be back…now." _Click._ Ami entered. Minako rolled her eyes at the guardian of the Gates of Time. She was used to her girlfriend's antics by now. She often foretold weather, Usagi's falls, when food was about to burn, shooting stars, cancelled tv shows, miniature golf winners, how long it would take for Minako to beat a new game and the list went on. Minako would swear this was an abuse of power, but the green-haired beauty would just say it came naturally. That is to say, naturally to the keeper of the Time Gates.

Ami gave a smile to the group around the bed. "Hi, Rei, Minako. You got here quick."

Haruka grunted. "How about telling me what's wrong? I'm dying here! Well, maybe… but I won't know until you tell me!" She sighed, as everyone focused on the blue-haired medical student.

"You're pregnant…" Ami said. Rei's jaw dropped. Minako immediately looked at Setsuna to see if she had expected this. She hadn't from her wide eyes and slightly open mouth. Michiru smiled brilliantly before giving Haruka a breath-taking kiss. Haruka didn't respond much because she had fainted. Michiru then stood up, let out a somewhat manly grunt and bumped chests with Minako.

Rei looked back and forth between Ami and Michiru. "How could this have happened?"

Ami shrugged. Michiru smiled, knowingly. "I was on top." She then proceeded to give the Sailor V salute. Minako outright laughed. Setsuna shook her head, while Rei groaned.

Ami, who was blushing, took a second look at the piece of paper. "Wait a minute… This is Usagi's pregnancy test! Haruka's just got a stomach virus…" _Thump!_ Rei hit the floor, unconscious. Michiru looked disappointed. Minako and Setsuna shared a knowing smile. 'That solves the Chibi-Usa problem.'

Haruka picked that moment to reawaken. "So when am I due?" She said groggily.

Michiru laid a soothing arm on her wife's arm. "Nevermind. Ami accidently mixed up your results with Usagi's." Haruka let out a breath of relief. "Although, I'd bet you'd look great in maternity wear." Haruka snorted and rolled her eyes.

End

A pretty weird dream, huh? It's the only one I've had about Sailor Moon, so it must be kind of important… I hope somebody got a kick out of this. Take that, Mamoru! I guess I'm one of those fools who believe in love. That or just good fanfiction.

Sorry if Michi's a little out of character, but it makes for fun mental images! If it's a little too perverted for some of you, I'm sorry, butI can't help it!

Thanks for the read. Perhaps a review, too?


End file.
